And a touch of Sass
by cherri-choco
Summary: When John and Paul are trapped in someone's dressing room, they decide to play dress-up to pass the time. Just a short story with a touch of Mclennon. Merely short and sweet.


I wrote this yesterday after seeing my two favorite Beatles fooling around trying on makeup. This story is entirely fictional. If you're not a fan of Mclennon, then I tell you to not read and criticize the couple. Critics are welcome to judge my grammar as this story is written raw.

Update: I edited a bit, but critics are still welcome for suggestions.

* * *

"Run faster, you bastard!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Paul nearly slips on the pavement trying to catch up with his good lad from the raging stampede of hormonal girls. They skew off into a corner, away from the shrieks and squeals begging to be loved. Police officers become exhausted chasing the little hungry rats away while the two musicians get into the building. The Beatles were due to yet another interview with a host of a show in Chicago. George and Ringo were already ahead and waiting, since the girls completely ignored the two Beatles. The girls knew exactly who to go after.

Officers try to barricade the door from the insane women barging in and demanding: "We want Paul! We want John! We want Paul! We want John!" Both Paul and John ran down the hallway, but not knowing where to go.

"Which way do we go?" said John.

"How do you expect me to bloody know?" huffs Paul.

They were tired, they were sweaty, that long mile run made their suits nearly soak. Police still blocked the door with force until it was too much. The entrance overfilled with screaming fans, it busted wide open. The two Beatles sprinted away like insane horses from a hungry wolf pack.

"Let's just pick a door, any door!" panicked Paul. But as he turns, John disappeared from his view. "Johnny?"

The girls got ahead and nearly reach the bassist. But Paul felt a hand pull him into a room. The door quickly slams, and Paul hears the hundreds of footsteps thundering by. Paul looks up to see that it was John who saved him.

"Alrighty then Paulie get up." He said. John gave a hand to Paul and picks him right up.

"I was about to become side-street rubbish if those girls got any closer." The bassist laughs meekly.

"Well they'll be back, Paulie. They're like a hawk wanderin around to find their missing food."

"Naw, that's Geo right there."

"Oh he would devour it."

The two give a small laugh and look around curiously, because the room the two was in did not look familiar.

"Where are we John?" Paul asked. John just shrugs, with a "Mm-m". It was a small room with a couch on the side, a closet, and vanity set. Many piles of women's clothing are scattered everywhere, including pieces of lingerie. Paul becomes curious and picks up any piece of clothing. What caught his eye was a busty looking pink bra with a cherry pattern-and matching panties. Somewhere in his mind, he thought he could play dress-up to pass the time. Without even caring to take his suit off, Paul tries on the bra and wiggles in the panties. John looks over and gives Paul a blank face.

"What do you think Johnny?" He asks John. He struts across the room with his chest out like a woman. "I'm a sexy bird, waiting to get boogered by the next man who lays eyes on me." And his eyes shot at John.

"Good thing I'm not that man." John scoffs. He rolls his eyes the other way.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy for you?"

"Paul, not even if we're the last two men on Earth, now you're starting to creep me out."

Paul sighs softly and looks over at the vanity mirror. On the table is an array of makeup varying from powders to perfumes and lipsticks.

"Hey, while we're here, let's play a bit. Someone needs a makeover!" Paul teased. John raised an eyebrow and sees the makeup on the table. And he looks back at Paul.

"Okay…one time!" He smirked. "But no funny business."

* * *

John sits quietly as Paul reaches over and grabs a pink fluffy powder. He dabs a bit on both of his cheeks.

"Don't move now Johnny." He chuckles and grabs eyeliner. "Now close your eyes, John." John closes his eyes but accidentally opens one eye and makes Paul run down the eyeliner.

"Fuck." He says.

"It's not that bad is it?" John laughs.

"No."

He finally puts a dab of eye shadow and mascara, and lets John pick out a dark red lipstick to finish.

"Well?" asked Paul. John looked at the mirror to see his face looks like a woman.

"My god, I look so damn sexy." John laughs so hard he barely speaks after that. Paul laughs along, banging on the table after seeing John. "Okay, so it's my turn."

"What?" Paul replies innocently. John digs his hand in a facial cream and smears it all over Paul's face. But it gets on Paul's mouth and the taste is very bitter. John picks out blue eye shadow and applies the big brush. "Now close your eyes, Paulie. This is going to really bring out your eyes." He chuckles as he brushes it on. "You're going to look so pretty." Paul can't help but giggle as John finishes with blush and pink lipstick. "Aww now, look at you!" He exclaimed. "You're such a sexy lad!"

Paul laughed loudly when he saw himself in the mirror. He posed like a cat and clawed in mid-air. "Meoww…I look like a beauty queen!" John didn't say anything because he was madly snickering and giggling. He shook his head as Paul poses like a diva on the telly.

"Hey Paulie…" said John. "I really do think you're sexy."

"Thought you didn't." he mocked at John.

"But I do. Because you're my Macca."

"And you're my knight in shining armor." The bassist relaxes in his friend's shoulder, and looks up, gazing into the eyes of John with his big blue eyes.

"Hey Paul?"

"Yeah John?"

"Shouldn't we be going out for the-"

"OH MY GOD!"

The two heard a shriek behind them, from a woman who just walked into the room. Just before one of the two could explain, they were kicked out by the busty blond woman. She forces Paul to get out of her bra and panties and slams the door.

"Sheesh, the nerve of that woman." said John. "You alright Paulie?"

"Yeah, just fine." He says, getting up after that ruckus. The two walk away, arm in arm. "We should really take off this makeup, or Eppie will kill us."

"Naw, let's wear it a bit longer to see what the lads think." John smirks. Paul lets go of John's arm and holds his hand. He was surprised when John wouldn't let go. His knight in shining armor did care. Like he would hold on forever.


End file.
